inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!
' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!' (イナズマイレブン3　世界への挑戦!! lit. Lightning Eleven 3: Challenge to the world!!) is the third installment of the Inazuma Eleven games for the Nintendo DS. There are three versions: Spark, Bomber and Ogre, each showing different stories. The Japanese versions of the game's are all on the Nintendo DS, whereas the European versions will be released on the Nintendo 3DS. Japanese release date (Spark & Bomber): July 1st, 2010 Japanese release date (Ogre): December 6th, 2010 European release date (Spark & Bomber): Summer 2013 ---- Versions Spark This game is more based on Fideo's Story. It mostly starts with Fideo meeting Rushe. Fideo is mostly used during the first scenes in the game, talking to Rushe and his teammates. Both Spark and Bomber are mostly the same though it differs with the opening screen, having an green cover instead, including the title being green and also with the ending credits having an green background first. On the cover of Spark, Someoka and Sakuma are missing. Bomber This game is more on Rococo's Story. In the second version of the game, this is more focused on what happened to Rococo during his childhood. Both Bomber and Spark are mostly the same though it differs with the opening screen, having an orange cover instead, including the title being orange and also with the ending credits having a vermillion background first. On the cover of Bomber, Midorikawa and Kurimatsu are missing. Ogre This game is more on Kanon's story. In this third version, it is mostly based on the movie, the only difference that this time, the Ogre team fights Inazuma Japan, not Raimon. Also Endou Kanon's arrival is different from the movie. It has a lot more cutscenes (adding Kanon's arrival, Ogre's arrival, etc.). It also has a different opening from the other first two games, having a different song and different opening of the game. It also has a different credits ending, having a different song, though the pictures are the same with the others, the main difference having two photos added, mainly Kanon with his coach side by side with Endou and Fuyuka and finally the Ogre team. On the cover of Ogre, Kurimatsu and Sakuma are missing. Items Available *List of Inazuma Eleven 3 items Screenshots The_Ogre_first_appearance_Game.png|Ogre Gakuen's first appearance in the game. Excalibur_first_appearance_Game.png|Excalibur's first appearance in the game. Aaron Adams Game.png|Aaron Adams in the game. Unicorn_Boost_first_appearance_Game.png|Unicorn Boost's first appearance in the game. Odin_Sword_first_appearance_Game.png|Odin Sword's first appearance in the game. God_Hand_X_first_appearance_Game.png|God Hand X's first appearance in the game. The_Great_Horn's_unknown_hissatsu_Game.png|The Great Horn's unknown shoot hissatsu in the game. Grand_Fire_first_appearance_Game.png|Grand Fire's first appearance in the game. Snow_Angel_first_appearance_Game.png|Snow Angel's first appearance in the game. Tiger_Storm_first_appearance_Game.png|Tiger Storm's first appearance in the game. Tatsumaki_Otoshi_first_appearance_Game.png|Tatsumaki Otoshi's first appearance in the game. Tiger_Drive_first_appearance_Game.png|Tiger Drive's first appearance in the game. Pegasus_Shot_first_appearance_Game.png|Pegasus Shot's first appearance in the game. God_Catch_in_the_opening_Ogre_Game.png|God Catch in the Ogre opening. X_Blast_in_the_opening_Ogre_Game.png|X Blast in the Ogre opening. Mark_and_Dylan_describing_Ichinose_as_a_Pegasus_Game.png|Mark and Dylan describing Ichinose as a Pegasus. Endou's_memories_Aliea_arc_Game.png|Endou's memories from the Aliea arc in the game. Fideo_playing_as_Tougo_Game.png|Fideo playing as [[Kageyama Tougo|Tougo in the game. HibikiFubukicall.png|Hibiki calling Fubuki to Inazuma Japan. HibikiKogurecall..png|Hibiki calling Kogure to Inazuma Japan. HibikiTsunamicall.png|Hibiki calling Tsunami to Inazuma Japan. HibikiTachimukaicall.png|Hibiki calling Tachimukai to Inazuma Japan. DaisukeRaimonArtwork.png|Endou Daisuke and Raimon photos. FudouAkioIE3.jpg|Fudou in the game. HijikataGameIE3.jpg|Hijikata in the game. InazumaJapanuniformGO..png|Inazuma Japan's uniforms. LucaIE3.jpg|Luca in the game. HideNakataIE3.jpg|Hide Nakata in the game. Mark & Dylan in IE3 op.png|Mark & Dylan in the Game opening. Fidio in IE3 op.png|Fidio in the Game opening. 009.jpg|Hiroto in the game. 010.jpg|Midorikawa Ryuuji in the game. 011.jpg|Tobitaka Seiya in the game. 012.jpg|Utsunomiya Toramaru in the game. 013.jpg|Kudou Michiya in the game. 014.jpg|Kudou Fuyuka in the game. Opening Spark Bomber The Ogre Links *Official site (Japanese) Navigation Category:Games